Darkness vs the Light
by Bakugan5Ds
Summary: When Reiran and Kouchei Mitsuru arrive at Cross Academy, their arrival causes a small uproar between the new students and the students of the Academy. But as the siblings get settled in, students start disappearing and all of the clues leads to Kouchei. Can the night class, disciplinary and Reiran prove Kouchei to be innocent or will he be executed for the disappearances?
1. Packing

_Light is something that can't be taken away unless you allow it. Light can't be replenished once it is gone unless you acknowledge it once more. Once the light has gone out, darkness sets in and takes control of the hearts and minds of those who blew out their light and now allow the darkness to be with them no matter the cost. The only way to get rid of the darkness is to allow and acknowledge the fact that light is needed to be freed from the dark._

"Are you guys ready to go to Cross Academy tomorrow?" A tall short black haired man with red and white highlights asked his children from across the kitchen counter.

A short, short black haired girl with red highlights looked at him.

"Oh Daiki leave them alone." A short long grey haired woman responded leaning next to her husband. "They've been to school several times before and this time isn't any different."

"Asuka it…" Daiki started before getting cut off by his daughter.

"It is mother. This time were going to school with people who are just like us. Right Kouchei?" the smiling girl asked to her semi long dark grey haired brother, who also had red highlights.

Kouchei, who was sitting on the bottom stairs next to his suitcase, looked at her for a moment before answering. "Reiran."

Reiran looked at him with a bemused look. "It is different Kouchei."

He kept looking at her. "Reiran, I know that. I said your name to ask you are you packed yet. So are you?" He said as calm as he could be.

She thought for a minute before rushing pass her brother up the stairs and towards her room. Their parents laughed at his younger sister. "I'll take that as a no then." He answered as he got up from the step and went to her his sister pack.

"What are we going to do with them Daiki?" Asuka asked recollecting herself.

"I don't know my love. My son is full of darkness because he holds in too much of his feelings and hates us for no reason and my daughter is full of light even though she's naïve and easily distracted. Was it so hard to have normal children?" Daiki asked holding his hands in the air causing his wife to laugh again.

"We have two new students transferring to Cross Academy tomorrow." Headmaster Kaien Cross stated to the two Disciplinary Committee. "I would like you both to escort them around and help them get situated."

"But Headmaster, don't you remember what happened the last time with the last transfer student?" implied a short brown haired girl with big maghanoy eyes.

"Yes Yuki, but this time these two students are different."

"What is your idea of different Headmaster?" asked a tall silver haired boy with violet eyes.

"Well Zero," the Headmaster started, "these students happen to be siblings as well as children of a rather famous professional dancer and model."

"Famous professional dancer and model." Yuki Cross whispered to herself.

"Just because they're from a famous family doesn't make them different Headmaster! They could put the whole school in jeopardy and it will be because of you and your trustworthiness!" Zero Kiryu shouted as he slammed the door to the Headmaster's office. Yuki and Headmaster Cross looked at the door. Headmaster Cross sighed.

"Headmaster, I agree with Zero." Yuki said taking her father's hand. "What if they do plan to put the school in danger like before?"

"Yuki, I understand you and Zero's concern but these two students aren't the same. I can't put it into words but trust me, they aren't the same."

"Alright Headmaster." Yuki replied as she headed towards the door to catch up with her friend. "But I have one more question. What class are they transferring into?"

Headmaster Cross hesitated before answering. "The Night Class."


	2. A Misunderstandingsomewhat

_Trust, like Light, cannot be destroyed or taken away but it can be broken. Trust is given and depending on who it is, it'll be hard to break that trust. Some give it right off the back and others you have to earn it. When trust is broken though, getting it back takes more work than destroying darkness. For some, once that trust is broken, you can't earn that trust back no matter what you do._

"Zero, Yuki. This is Reiran and Kouchei Mitsuru. They're the new students transferring to the night class this even." Headmaster Cross said as the disciplinary committee walked into his office.

The four students looked at each other with awkward silence before Reiran spoke up.

"Hello I'm Reiran! Nice to meet you both!" She said as she gave both the disciplinary members hugs.

"Umm…hello Reiran…Not….so tightly….please…." Yuki said trying to break the black haired girl's tight hug.

"OH! Sorry!" She responded as she lifted her grip on Yuki.

"Not to worry. I'm Yuki and this is Zero." Yuki said pointing to the tall silver haired boy at her right.

"Hi again." Reiran smiled before she noticed her brother to her right. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself Kouchei?" Kouchei looked at her and said nothing.

"Well, this is my brother Kouchei. He's older than me by the way." She said smiling again. "I don't know why he is very talkative now to our new friends."

"There not our friends." Kouchei said quite harshly and blunt as he stared Zero in the eyes.

"Kouchei! How rude!" Reiran said surprised at what came out of her brother's mouth. "We just meet them and your being mean."

"It's alright Reiran. He reminds me of a certain silver haired boy I know." Headmaster said laughing.

"Headmaster…" Yuki started before Zero stepped in.

"I'm nothing like that vampire." He retorted.

"Really? That's funny coming from a vampire himself." Kouchei also retorted.

"I'm a trained Vampire Hunter and I'm not afraid to take you out."

"Go ahead and…"

"Well," The headmaster inserted, "Yuki and Zero please escort this two around campus and to the night dorm classroom as well."

"Yes headmaster." Yuki said saluting his command. "Come on you two, there's a lot of campus to see and so little time before the night class gets into session."

"Bye, Mr. Headmaster." Reiran said waving as she left with the other four students out the door.

"Remember, if you have any questions come talk to me!" Headmaster shouted out to the siblings. "Or the Night Class Dorm President and Vice President!"

"Did you hear? We're getting two new students today." A shaggy blonde hair and green eyed boy said to his friends.

"I heard that Takuma, but thought it was just a rumor." An orange haired and auburn eyed boy responded.

"Akatsuki, I honestly don't know why the Headmaster would allow more students to transfer here during the middle of the semester especially with what happened with Maria." Another blonde haired and blue eyed boy questioned.

A tall brown haired man looked up from his book and his fancy chair and looked the blonde boy. "Hanabusa, I gave the Headmaster the go ahead to allow the transfer of the students. If you have any problems regarding the transfer of these students, please address me." He said very calmly.

"Sorry Lord Kaname." Hanabusa responded causing his cousin Akatsuki to shake his head.

"Lord Kaname," a wavy pale brown haired and brown eyed girl started, "I don't mean to pry but why did you allow these students to transfer to Cross Academy?"

"Ruka, don't ask Lord Kaname foolish questions like that. It's none of our business why he allowed the students to transfer here." Hanabusa said.

"Said the one who questioned it himself." Ruka retorted.

Kaname looked up from his book again. "They just so happened to be the children of a friend of mine and of a highly respected Aristocrat."

"As long as they're friendly it really doesn't matter why they transferred here." Said a mahogany haired and bluish grey eyed boy with a hint of interestedness in his voice.

"Senri is right." A ponytailed light orange haired and blue eyed girl responded. "They probably won't cause and trouble." She finished as she tossed Senri a stick of pocky as he caught the flying sweet in his mouth.

"Thank you Rima."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Hanabusa said to himself causing everyone to look at him funny.

"And the last stop on our tour is the Night Dorm classroom." Yuki said to Reiran and Kouchei.

"Oh Kouchei, I'm so excited to meet the other vampires like us!" Reiran said with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. "I hope their nice."

"I don't know about all of the vampires, but Kaname and Takuma are very friendly. Especially Takuma." Yuki responded.

"Kaname sounds familiar." Reiran thought before speaking again. "I bet they'll be fun to hang out with."

"Reiran, were not here to make friends. Were here to learn and that's all." Kouchei reminded his sister.

"Yes but we can at least be friends with those vampires, Yuki and Zero." She said looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

"I wouldn't trust any of them vampires." Zero said causing Yuki to look at him with worry in her eyes.

"Anyways," Zero continued, "Here's the night classroom. Try not to cause any trouble to the point where we have to step in. Stay from outside until dawn." After he finished, he walked onward to portal the campus. "Hurry up Yuki so we can do our job."

"Like Zero stated, this is the night dorm and the vampires are usually nice and cause no sense of trouble. Any questions ask the dorm president and vice president for help or even me, Zero and the Headmaster. Hope you enjoyed the tour and have a great first day. Later!" Yuki said before she started jogging to catch up with Zero.

"Some tour that was." Kouchei said before entering the classroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Reiran said behind him.

When the siblings entered the classroom the talking kept continuing. Reiran tried to get their attention.

"Excuse me. Were new here to your class." She said causing no change in the talking.

"Excuse me." She said somewhat louder. Still no change.

"Reiran just forget it." Kouchei said. "Let's just ditch."

"No, I was excited to come here and meet new people and that's what I plan to do." She responded.

"They won't be quite. Just stop."

"Neris Gnos." Reiran said and then she opened her mouth causing a sweet melody to flow out. This caused the students to look in front of the class towards the beautiful melody.

"Told you." She said smiling at her brother. "Hello everyone. Were your new classmates. I'm Reiran Mitsuru and this is my brother Kouchei. Nice to meet you…." Then she stopped when her eyes meet Senri's and Rima's.

All of a sudden, loose paper went everywhere as a black blur zoomed passed them to the small group of seven in the back.

"Reiran!" Kouchei yelled as he caught up with his sister.

"Your Senri Shiki and Rima Toya!" Reiran said in a burst of excitement as she and her brother got to the group causing the whole class to look them.

"Senri, Toya. Do you know them?" Akatsuki asked a bit blown back from the attitude the girl was displaying.

"We know their father." Senri said.

"Daiki Mitsuru is the most well-known professional model in the world." Rima inserted. "Their mother Asuka is a well-known professional dancer as well."

"Kouchei they know us!"

"No, they know our despicable parents." With this comment the seven students in the group looked at him in shock.

"Stop talking bad about mother and father. I can't believe I can meet you guys in person! I heard stories about you guys from our father!"

"Well, well, seems like you guys are quite popular." Takuma joked.

"You bet! I have pictures of them all over my wall. You guys are really good at modeling." Reiran said timidly.

"Thank you." Rima said.

"Yes, thank you." Senri responded before noticing Reiran's eyes.

It was quiet for a moment while Senri kept looking in her eyes before Kouchei spoke up and started pulling on his sister's arm.

"Come on Rei. Leave them alone." Reiran shook off his grip.

"I didn't introduce myself to the other people. Sorry for my reaction. Just a bit excited to see some of my favorite models in person."

"A bit excited?" Hanabusa responded. Sadness flashed into Reiran's eyes by the comment.

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki said as he also noticed her eyes causing him to pause for a moment before speaking again. "I'm Akatsuki Kain and these are my cousins Hanabusa Aido and Ruka Souen."

"I'm Takuma Ichijo. Pleasure to meet you." Takuma bowed.

"Nice to meet you all." Reiran smiled until she noticed the man sitting in the chair. "I'm sorry, but I never caught you name." She said pointing to Kaname. This little comment caused shock to erupt from the room with Ruka and Hanabusa expressions turning to rage.

"How dare you not know who he is!" Ruka said moving closer to Reiran. "He's Dorm President and Lord Kaname Kuran!"

"He's the reason why vampires still exist today! Know your place in this world and the people who gave you your very existence!" Hanabusa yelled at Reiran causing tears to flow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't…." Reiran could only get out before her brother stepped in.

"Don't talk to her like that. You can disrespect anyone else but this is one person who you will not disrespect in my presence or not." Kouchei said with rage raising in his voice.

"Well teach her to…" Hanabusa started before Kaname cut in.

"Hello. I'm sorry for my classmate's behavior towards you two. I'm truly sorry as well for not introducing myself as well."

"Lord Kaname! Don't apologize to…" Ruka said.

"If you have a problem Ruka confront me about it later not when I'm talking to someone else now." Kaname said calmly to her causing Ruka to put her head down. "Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Kaname Kuran. The Dorm President of the Night Class."

Reiran wiped her eyes and perked up a little. "Hello Kaname. You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I should know my ancestry."

"That's Lord Kaname to you." Hanabusa roared. Kaname got up from his chair and walked a little towards Hanabusa. Kaname backhanded him causing Reiran to flinch a little.

"No more of this hostile attitude towards these two."

"Sorry Lord Kaname. Yes Lord Kaname." Hanabusa responded also putting his head down.

"As for you Reiran, don't be sorry. I knew you wouldn't know my name. Your father had kept you two very sheltered and not allowing you to know about vampire purebloods. Speaking of your father, you look a lot like your father."

"You think so? I get that a lot. People also think I should follow in my father's footsteps but modeling isn't my forte. Plus, I only model for Kouchei when he's making his portfolio." She said smiling.

"Portfolio? Yes I remember, Daiki was right. This is Kouchei the professional photographer that wouldn't take after his footsteps." Kaname said with a smile grin forming on his face. After Kaname's comment, he was pushed up against the wall with a Sai to his throat by Kouchei which caused a reaction from Seiren who had her hand at Kouchei's throat as well.

"You know nothing about me you arrogant…." Kouchei said angrily.

"Kouchei please stop. Kaname meant nothing by it." Reiran said as she held on to her brother's shirt sleeve.

"You just met him and you're taking his side?" Kouchei said even angrier than before.

"He was also right about your temper as well. Your sister is right though. I worded my sentence wrong. I apologize. Seiren I'm fine. Just a misunderstanding is all." Kaname said somewhat waving Seiren off.

Seiren hesitated before removing her hand. "Yes Lord Kaname."

"Please remove you hand Kouchei. It was an innocent comment I made. Had no hint of starting anything."

"Kouchei." Reiran pleaded with him with her big eyes as well. He let go of Kaname.

"Let's go. I can't stay here any longer."

"But Ze…"

"I don't care what he said. Now come on." He said with the same anger in his voice.

She looked at him sadly as he walked towards a door. "I'm sorry Kaname and everyone. We didn't mean to cause any problems. I'm truly sorry."

"No need to apologize." Takuma said smiling brightly. "No one was hurt so that's all that matters."

"Takuma is right. No apology needed." Kaname said smiling as well.

Reiran smiled. "Thank you." she said before running to her brother.

"Lord Kaname, are planning to still let them stay at the dorm?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. I see no reason why they can't."

"But Lord Kaname! He put a sai to your neck! They should be expelled!" Hanabusa exclaimed.

"No it's not necessary. Just a badly worded statement is all. Everyone return back to your studies now." Kaname said as he sat down and read his book again. _Seems the darkness is really at his heart and the light is at hers as well like I was informed. This should be interesting._


End file.
